The present disclosure relates generally to nozzles, and more particularly to oil nozzles for use in gas turbine engines.
Within gas turbine engines, oil nozzles are used for distributing lubricating oil throughout bearing compartments. Oil nozzles incorporated into the bearing compartment, and other gas turbine engine housings, require flow testing before use. Disassembling compartments to perform flow testing can expose large and expensive parts to damage and debris within the compartments. If parts become damaged, entire housings and assemblies may require replacement.
Oil nozzles often include fasteners as large as or larger than the nozzles themselves for retaining the nozzles within the bearing compartment. Oil nozzles with large fasteners often cannot be removed from bearing compartments without disassembling major engine modules due to other engine components being in the path of extraction or space requirements for tooling to engage with the nozzle fasteners.